Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 December 2016
01:37 but okay 01:37 lakkaido? 01:37 idk 01:37 What does lakkaido mean? 01:37 i just made it up 01:37 :P 01:38 oh 01:38 thats the only fake jname I have 01:38 *name 01:38 It looked legit xD 01:40 done 01:41 now i just have to upload it to imgur 01:42 here we go 01:42 01:42 :p 01:42 Awesome 01:42 the way to put colors like this is actually pretty simple 01:42 then i just put the rainbow colors and then it's done 01:43 anyone have a non black/grey/white image so i can change it's color to whatever you want? :P 01:44 AZURE PLS 01:45 "Same as the other two people :( " you couldve just said something else but meh 01:45 no one wants to see my skillz? 01:45 just bring me a non-black and white image and i'll make it whatever color you want (or rainbow) 01:46 we already saw em 01:47 do you think it's legit? 01:47 or i'm copying from googol images? 01:48 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/2016-17 Snowcane season names 01:48 what do yall think 01:49 "Hurricane L has formed" 01:50 no one cares about my editing? k 01:57 Was lazy @keranique 01:57 Plus i'm sick 01:57 ish 01:57 i'm not going to school today 01:57 guess why. 01:58 Snow day? 01:58 does it look like it snows in here 01:58 "13C min" 01:58 sick? 01:58 too cold 01:58 @azure 01:58 nah, nah 01:58 tommorow will be 12C min 01:58 why? 01:59 cuz school ended 2 days ago. :P 01:59 (it will return on jan 3) 01:59 oh 01:59 :3 01:59 i today went up at 4 AM, and went to the HHW chat. 01:59 lmao 01:59 yes 01:59 or 10 PM your time, USA. 01:59 (Face palm) 02:00 (facepalm) 02:00 then i went back to sleep 20 minutes later. 02:00 Im in est 02:00 i'm in UTC 02:00 nuno, it's not even 10 am in EST yet 02:01 9:02 a 02:01 am est 02:02 i clearly said "10 pm" 02:02 and it was 10 pm 17 dec 02:02 which was 4 am 18 dec in my time 02:02 Chat logs have been submitted 02:02 doing -5 to get EST, 02:02 Ñüńö płš 02:02 it's currently 9 AM for you guys, :P 02:02 Nice 02:03 righT on 02:03 wut 02:03 You got it right 02:05 x = 61, y = 73, rule = B3/S23 02:05 2$21bo2bo$20bo$20bo3bo$3b4o13b4o$3bo3bo$3bo22b2o$4bo2bo20bo$28bo$28b2o 02:05 $6b2o3b2o$5bobo6bo$5bo6bo2bo17bo$5b3o7b2o16bobo$14b2o17b2o3$38bo$3b4o 02:05 5b2o24bobo$3bo3bo3b2ob2o22b2o$3bo8b4o$4bo2bo5b2o$43bo$43bobo$43b2o3$ 02:05 48bo$48bobo$48b2o$31bo2bo$30bo25b2o$30bo3bo20bo2bo$30b4o9b2o10bo2bo$ 02:05 36b3o5b2o9bo2bo$36b2ob2o6b3o6b2o$36b3o5b2o$30b4o9b2o11b2o$30bo3bo21bob 02:05 o$30bo25bo$31bo2bo2$51b2o$51bobo$51bo3$10bo2bo5b2o25b2o$9bo8b4o24bobo$ 02:05 9bo3bo3b2ob2o24bo$9b4o5b2o2$41b2o$15b2o24bobo$13bo4b3o3b2o15bo$11b2o4b 02:05 5o6b2o$11bo6b2obo4b3o$11bo9b2o4bo8b2o$12bo2bo5b2o13bobo$14bo6b2o13bo2$ 02:05 10bo2bo$9bo$9bo3bo$9b4o13b4o$26bo3bo$26bo$27bo2bo! 02:05 02:05 wut 02:06 i'll try to guess the result: 02:06 is this it? 02:08 Sassmaster15 02:08 Wb Darren! 02:08 17:04 02:08 DarrenDude 02:08 Sup 02:08 17:05 02:08 AzureAzulCrash 02:08 Weba DarrenDude! 02:08 Nice article you made 02:08 17:05 02:08 DarrenDude 02:08 Well I tried to get info boxes to work, it still won't. I looked up all about infoboxes but I still don't get it. Can someone tell me how to set it up? 02:08 Thx azul 02:08 Ah I remember this XD 02:10 DarrenDude 02:10 I live in MC so the weather is determined on what boime I live in. XD 02:10 17:08 02:10 AzureAzulCrash 02:10 can i add a quote DarrenDude? 02:10 17:08 02:10 Sassmaster15 02:10 Ah, our first user from Minecraft lol :p 02:10 17:08 02:10 DarrenDude 02:10 Sure azul. Quote away! 02:10 17:08 02:10 Dutchess12207 02:10 lol darren 02:10 17:08 02:10 AzureAzulCrash 02:10 Kk 02:10 Please call me Azure tho :p 02:10 17:09 02:10 Hypercane 02:10 Azul 02:10 Crap wrong account :p 02:11 Hello 02:11 :p 02:12 Bobnekaro 02:12 I wonder how intense TS Darren will get. 02:12 The BNWC estimates a peak around 50 mph 02:12 :p 02:12 Lol 02:12 Bob pls 02:12 Can you kick bots? I don't want to kick BotDude 02:12 How wrong was that 02:12 50 mph? Add 105 to that, then he'd be right. :3 02:13 He was off by 105 mph and about roughly 75-80 mb :p 02:13 Hello Jarrell 02:13 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/2016-17 Snowcane season names 02:13 what do yall think 02:13 you can write in the comments btw 02:13 Bobnekaro 02:13 Darren is now forecast to become a hurricane. 02:13 75 mph is forecast at the end of the forecast period... 02:13 Well that's closer 02:13 :p 02:14 :3 02:15 Hillary Clinton pls, stop acting like your southern when it's obvious you're from New York :3 @Keranique 02:15 Don't make fun if she lcrats 02:15 *democrats 02:16 *make fu of democrats 02:16 *fub 02:16 *fun 02:16 omg why 02:16 :p 02:16 cri. 02:16 y*take the typo king title 02:17 I remember February, those were good times :p 02:17 I wasn't thre 02:17 *there 02:18 I was so unaware of everything that was going on :p 02:18 And one more extra day until my birthday, or 8 days 02:18 just found the best image of Darren at peak :3 02:18 thanks @brick 02:18 :) 02:18 Lemme guess, failicia 02:19 Np 02:19 yep, failicia 02:19 02:19 I knew it 02:19 Pls 02:19 Darren pls, it isn't that bad. :3 02:20 can someone change my image to something not lupit (even if it is a particle of sand) 02:20 That's like when I was a c1 :p 02:20 #LupitForLife 02:20 I wonder f they will update my usercane status 02:20 *if 02:20 I updated here ICON Usercane Predictions 02:22 Mawaya-no-Kami: (mah-way-ah-no-kah-mee) - Longest name on this list. Deity of the toilet. 02:22 this has to be the most hilarious name 02:22 :P 02:22 another image of Usercane Nuno right now, and yes, it's lupit :3 02:22 02:23 atleast that looks better than wikipedia's lupit 02:23 but your image will still be lupit :3 02:24 mkay, that image is not bad 02:24 I saw tha t 02:24 *that 02:25 Wait a second.... 02:25 Mawaya-no-Kami: (mah-way-ah-no-kah-mee) - Longest name on this list. Deity of the toilet. 02:25 if it says, "you Connor kick another chat moderator" 02:25 Than how do admins+ kick crats 02:25 Wait 02:25 Crats+ kick Admin-CM 02:25 secret :3 02:26 I'm asking sassi 02:26 sass isn't even here lol 02:26 When he gets online 02:26 This is a good image of me :3 02:26 I thought Said sassmaster15 02:26 *it said 02:26 nah, that looks cringe @darren 02:27 Just like ur nan :3 02:27 nah 02:28 Brb 02:28 breakfast 02:28 Bekfeast :3 02:29 Kek 02:29 My mom made some weird *ss pancakes 02:29 they were like brown and looked and tasted awful 02:30 now she grounded me 02:30 >:( 02:30 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/2016-17 Snowcane season names 02:30 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/2016-17 Snowcane season names 02:30 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/2016-17 Snowcane season names 02:30 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/2016-17 Snowcane season names 02:30 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/2016-17 Snowcane season names 02:30 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/2016-17 Snowcane season names 02:30 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/2016-17 Snowcane season names 02:30 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/2016-17 Snowcane season names 02:30 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/2016-17 Snowcane season names 02:30 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/2016-17 Snowcane season names 02:30 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/2016-17 Snowcane season names 02:30 Spam 02:30 thats not spam 02:30 :3 02:30 Promotion to a particular page 2016 12 18